A company or other entity may use a number of internal systems to manage operation of the business in which the company operates. For example, a company may use a billing system, a payment processing system, and a service provisioning system. In some situations, a company may have multiple, different systems that perform the same function. A company may, for instance, acquire another company that has a different billing system. Maintaining and supporting different systems that perform the same function can be burdensome. Accordingly, it can be desirable to merge the systems into a single system.
For large systems, merging or combining multiple different systems may be a difficult task. The different systems may use different data models and support different functionality. Further, the different systems may include inconsistent or inaccurate information. Merging or combining these types of systems can be particularly difficult in environments in which the systems are business-critical systems that need to have high uptime.